disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aracuan Bird
The Aracuan Bird '(pronounced ''AIR-uh-kwan) is a wacky South American bird of undetermined type from The Three Caballeros and Melody Time. He later appeared in a few Donald Duck cartoons in which he drove Donald crazy. He was originally voiced by Pinto Colvig. Characteristics Background The Aracuan Bird is an odd species of tropical bird (even described in the film Donald was watching that first revealed it to him as "one of the most eccentric birds ever seen") that got personalize first name from a song that it sings. It has the power to do the impossible (this includes, but is not limited to, simple cartoon antics like reaching out of a film reel image to shake someone's hand). It is aforesaid to exist "seen everywhere", most notably South America. Design Aracuan Bird is a pink bird with red hair, yellow beak and red tail feathers, white shirt with blue stripes (first appeared while wearing a yellow-and-green striped bathing-suit while swimming), orange legs. He has a Woody Woodpecker-like facial expression. Voice Aracuan Bird has a wacky, high-pitched, sped-up voice, done by Goofy's voice actor Pinto Colvig. Colvig also provided the Aracuan's distinctive song in The Three Caballeros and Clown Of The Jungle. Today, Frank Welker provides his wacky, high-pitched, speedy voice, but without the use of the distinctive 'Aracuan bird song'. The Aracuan does not speak, but only gives out vocal effects. Appearances The Three Caballeros His first appearance, the Aracuan is contractual in the "Aves Arras" film Donald receives in his birthday gifts. His clownish nature continues throughout the sequence after his introduction and advanced on when Donald and Jose are traveling to Bahia on a train, he draws many tracks for the different train carts to follow with a piece of chalk. Melody Time Appearing in the "Blame it on the Samba" sequence, the Aracuan helps cure Donald and Jose of the blues with some music. Clown Of The Jungle While traveling through the jungle to photograph rare birds, Donald runs afoul of the Aracuan, who keeps thwarting his attempts to photograph him and other birds. Mickey Mouse Works In the cartoon "Bird Brained Donald", Donald and Daisy take a trip to the zoo where Donald encounters the Aracuan Bird and spends the day trying to take a picture of it for Daisy. In the end, Donald fails. House of Mouse The Aracuan has a starring role in the episode "Donald and the Aracuan Bird", Mickey invites the bird to the club to do. Donald (thinking of his historical past with the Aracuan) is skeptical about the entire thing. Donald then tries to get rid of the bird and during its performance tries to dart him. Instead, Donald accidentally darts everyone in the club except the Aracuan. As the show ends the Aracuan begins to make his way home, sad that he has to leave, until Mickey offers him to stay at the club with them. He is also shown to exist a master of disguise, often impersonating others using full body suits and flawlessly mimicking their voices. During the episode, the Aracuan disguises himself as Jafar, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, and Mickey. He drives Donald (Duck) crazy. The Aracuan also compels an emergence in the episode "Ask Von Drake" during the Ludwig Von Drake song. Other than these two episodes, his other appearances in the shows are cameos. Mickey's Soundsational Parade In the parade in Disneyland, The Bird Kerry can exist seen apart of '''Donald's Fiesta Fantastico unit as apart of the decor. Gallery Trivia * Warren Spector, director of Epic Mickey, has stated the is one of his favorite Disney characters. * In the music video for the Parachute Express song "Dr. Looney's Remedy", when the musical group seemed to had danced themselves into delusions of several classic Disney Movies in a jungle colleague, the Aracuan seems to exist the epitome of the son's title character, as fitting to this bird's personality. * The Plains is certainly an exist force bird, but the Aracuan does not resemble that species at all. es:El Aracuan Category:Disney characters Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Magic Users Category:The Three Caballeros characters Category:Melody Time characters Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Hispanic characters Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Mickey Mouse Works characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Comic characters Category:Jungle animals